Public Speaking
by allthingsanonymous
Summary: Morgan helps Reid get ready to give a lecture.


"Ah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Reid says hesitantly, watching as a stream of students steps into the auditorium. There are quite a bit more than he thought would be coming. He takes a step back and lets the stage curtain fall back into place, sighing.

He feels hands grip his shoulders and turn him around, bringing him face to face with Morgan. The other man smiles at him gently and gives his shoulders a squeeze.

"You're gonna be great, Spence," He reassures, "They asked you to come because they know you know your stuff. More than anyone they have teaching here now for sure."

Reid makes a noncommittal noise. "Maybe, but remember last time I had to speak to a group of students? It didn't go so well."

Morgan doesn't answer him for a minute, looking deep in thought. He can tell Reid is nervous, hates that he has a reason to feel unconfident at all. Suddenly he remembers something Reid mentioned to him before, back when Rossi was set to give a lecture. He'd been in an irritable mood the whole day, and everyone had been surprised when Reid had made a joke about it. Morgan quickly glances at the clock; they have about twenty minutes before Reid needs to go onstage.

"Hey, babe, come with me for a sec," Morgan says, turning and leading Reid farther backstage.

"What? Where? Derek, I need to get ready-"

"You're as ready as you're going to get, Spence," Morgan interrupts, then smiles predatorily at him, "Well, almost. And we've got time."

Reid almost protests again, but decides to just give in. He sighs pointedly and gestures for Morgan to lead on. The other man grins at him and opens up the door to one of the storage rooms. He motions for Reid to go in first, so he does. And is immediately turned around and pressed up against the door Morgan has just pulled shut.

"Derek!" Reid screeches, "What are you doing? We can't-"

But once again Morgan doesn't let the young genius finish, cutting him off with a hard kiss and tangling his fingers in Reid's hair. When he's sure the other man isn't going to freak out again, he pulls back.

"Do you remember what you told Rossi, when we when to his book lecture?" He asks, still pressing Reid into the door.

Reid is confused for a second, before he realizes what Morgan means. His face turns red and he begins to stammer, "That's- you can't mean that-. That was just a joke Derek!"

"So it wasn't true?" Morgan teases, running a finger down Reid's neck and tracing his collarbone, "Sexual release doesn't help people with public speaking?"

He leans forward and nips at the spots his fingers have been touching, drawing a gasp from the younger man.

"Y-yesss," Reid manages, pressing his hips into Morgan as he continues to assault his neck and shoulders, already loosening his tie and undoing buttons. "But we can't do this here, somebody could come in!"

"Nobody needs anything from here," Morgan reasons, pulling back to start working on Reid's belt. For all that he's arguing, he's also already hard, pushing himself into Morgan's hand. "Besides, I'm just...helping you prepare."

Reid doesn't bother arguing anymore, just reaches forward to try and work Morgan's pants open too. They almost get in each other's way, tangled together, but eventually they manages to get both their cocks out, each sliding a hand up and down the other's length. It's not enough, and Reid lets out a whine of frustration. He wishes they had more time, time enough for Morgan to fuck him. Just the thought is helping him actually, and he thrusts a little more frantically against Morgan.

Morgan makes a frenzied noise of his own, batting Reid's hand away impatiently and lining their cocks up; he wraps his hand around the both of them and sets up a fast pace, making Reid moan and drop his head back against the door. He kissed the other man hard; he realized that Reid's lips will still be bruised when he starts his lecture, and the thought sends a thrill through him.

Reid is clutching Morgan's shoulders hard, just along for the ride now. And he can't help the small noises he makes as Morgan brings them both closer to the edge. When the other man breaks their rough kiss to bite that spot just below his eat, he loses it, groaning into Morgan's shoulder and coming hard. Morgan is right behind him, thrusting a couple more times against Reid's softening cock before he too tenses and comes, muffling his own embarrassing noises.

They lean against each other for a few moments, catching their breaths, before Morgan straightens up, grinning smugly at him. He tries and fails to work up a glare in return.

"So," Morgan drawls, "Feel better now, Baby Boy?"

Reid scowls without heat, "Oh yes, now I can give my lecture in soiled pants; lovely."

Morgan just rolls his eyes at him. "Oh relax, I'll get us cleaned up. Besides, I'd be more worried about that hickey anyway."

Reid's hand flies to his neck, mortified, and Morgan starts to laugh.

"It's not funny, Derek," He protests, "Oh my God, everyone's going to know!"

But five minutes later, looking ruffled but not exactly ravished, Reid still goes onstage. They'd managed to clean up before one of the teacher's aides came looking for him, and Morgan has assured Reid that his hair would cover up the love bite. He looks out into the audience and catches his lovers eye; Morgan gives him a nod and a subtle thumbs up. He smiles lightly and begins his lecture, only paying attention to one face in the crowd.


End file.
